creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HandsomeChris
Welcome Hello there, if you want any help or need me to do something that is only within an admin's power, leave me a message here. HandsomeChris 18:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Such is life in Soviet Russia which they not WAKE UP. In catatonic state, victim lives in silly world where Motherland is not supreme. The only way good proletariat knows to WAKE UP is to find note in fantasy. Note says WAKE UP. BEET FIELD NEEDS TENDING. Even then, they are to be executed for capitalist dream. ClericofMadness 02:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back it's good to hear that we helped make the wiki something worthy of your presence once more. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 10:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Thanks for greeting me. I'll be sure to dedicate as much as I can to the wiki. HandsomeChris 22:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, most of the hard work is done, the cleanup. Now, we mostly only have the maintenence. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 04:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Such is life in Soviet Wikia I am to be needing your MSN for all admin to be able to communicate. Please be to getting one if you don't have one ClericofMadness 02:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) handsomechriswiki@hotmail.com HandsomeChris 02:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sauce pl0x What's the name of this film? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:1281978952538.jpg 19:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. I've heard that it is from a short TV film or an actual film based off of a book or short story written by Stephen King. Sorry about the ambiguity. HandsomeChris 19:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) What the hell is that!?. I hate to just leave pointless commnets, but what is it?! its like slenderman's retarted cousin. Always time to laugh. 20:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) If I knew I'd tell you. HandsomeChris 21:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Cigerettes - Creepy Pasta Did you write this yourself or copy it from somewhere? If so from where. I'd like to track down its origin. If you wrote it, what gave you the inspiration?--Fallen Itami 01:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I didn't write that pasta and I don't know of the source. If I'm accredited with its authorship, please tell me because I hate stealing credit. I've only written two creepypastas that ended up on the wiki and they're both shitty: "Red Dead Redemption Lost Level" and "Kilgore Trout". HandsomeChris 00:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) out. Update: The "Cigarettes" creepypasta is from Encyclopedia Dramatica. That's as far as I know about the origin. Ask some of the users there if you need information. Here's the link (remove the "0" between "Encyclopedia" and "Dramatica"): http://encyclopedia0dramatica.ch/Creepypasta/Mirrors_and_Creepypasta#Cigarettes HandsomeChris 00:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) out. Hey chris, long time no see I just saw a link to the wiki on /x/ and hopped over to see what was up. Turns out the wiki isn't as dead as I thought. I'm back now, how many of the original admins have we managed to dig up? Just give a shout if you need anything. I'm really happy with how this has turned out. -Stabby StabbyStab 02:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for leaving me a message, Stabby, I really appreciate it. As for the other admins, I've lost contact with them, but they have posted on the wiki every now and again, so it's not totally forgotten. I really think we should keep in contact over AIM, MSN, or Gmail. I'm glad with the fact that you're happy with the wiki. In less than a year since its founding we went from about 50 articles to 1,200, which I consider is really good for a wiki with not a staggering amount of traffic. Also, I think that the Creepypasta Wiki has a shot at becoming the authoritative database for Creepypasta. Creepypasta.com was taken down a month or two months ago, so it seems like people are just going onto Encyclopedia Dramatica or starting threads on /x/ to gather some creepypastas. I've tried to promote the wiki lightly on /x/ since Creepypasta.com died, but it seems like we don't have the best reputation. About 75% of the people that I recommend the wiki to either say its just a bank of mediocre "lost episode" creepypasta or it's so unorganized it would just be better to start a thread. The other 25% of people seem to be happy with how the wiki is going and actually enjoy it. Personally, I've wanted to get this wiki a lot more organized. I have a feeling we could get everything sorted out within a few weeks and really make this into something that is both famous and important. I always thought we could implement a ratings system, have a section dedicated to the "best" pastas, etc. I realize that my reply to just a quick "hello" has become a meandering speech about how to improve the wiki, but I'll stick to the subject matter. Thanks for stopping by, Stabby. Once again, I really appreciate it. You stay classy. HandsomeChris 00:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) out. Good to see you're still around chris :) We need a lot of work to pull this thing together; earlier I suggested a simple ratings system to weed out the crap from the gems: Admins put a rating on a pasta's talk page - a simple rating between 1 and 10. Once 2 or more admins have rated, we take the average rating and do the following: 0-4: Delete the page 5-7: Put the pasta in the "User Submissions" section 8-9: Include the pasta in our regular categories 10: "Legendary pasta" Category That would clean up the whole wiki in no time. StabbyStab 02:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I was just thinking that we could use a 5 star rating system that we could just use to organize the pastas by quality. Originally, I throught it would be a good idea to replace the "Genre Listing" bar with "Categories", and under it we could have "Pastas By Quality", "Pastas By Genre" and "User Submissions", then we could use the other tab for more /x/ and horror related articles that don't necessiarly fall under the "Creepypasta" category. Plus, if a pasta got a 5-7, it would be a hassle tracking down the author if he/she didn't have an account on wikia. Just some thoughts, but I'm sure that with the other mods we can come to a consensus. Also, what about an "official" creepypasta wiki e-mail? Thanks for the quick reply, HandsomeChris 21:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) out. Sounds like a good idea. Do you have some way to set it up? I'm not great with advanced wiki stuff. StabbyStab 22:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Just do the same thing you did. Have admins agree on the qualities of pastas and make 5 categories for them. I sort of know how to work with the toolbar, but it might take a while. HandsomeChris 01:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) out. hey, HandsomeChris? can i mabye request that, well all "horrible troll pasta's" could only be listed as that catagory and no other catagory? i know i might be a pain to do so but i really hate looking through the death catagory when i want to find a story that is actually scary, and i come across a troll pasta. just a thought that picture where it is a white fase. It also has big white eyes with red around them and a big mouth sauce pls? Squid did u write squidward's scuicide, if u did, im turning it into a storyboard :d this weekend it should be out. on my youtube channel with the same name. TheJasbre202 (talk) 06:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Question about "Squidward's Suicide." Hello. I have posted a narration of "Squidward's Suiciide" on youtube for my channel, GreenEyeDan. I am contacting you to verify that you are the original author of the story posted on this wiki. I also want to know if you have any objections to my narration of your content. (I assumed you were the creator after looking at the page history). Best Wishes, GED perfection entertainment (talk) 18:28, March 23, 2016 (UTC)greeneyedanwrites Thank you Thank you for posting great content. I hope to hear from you soon. Red Mist got referenced Hey, were you aware that Squidward's Suicide actually got referenced in an ACTUAL SPONGEBOB EPISODE If not, I just want you to be aware. Agentluke0322 (talk) 19:33, September 22, 2019 (UTC)